


【KA】迷情（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【KA】迷情（下）

Arthit的后背被抵在了冰冷的墙上，Kongphop的手扳过他的下巴，急不可耐的便吻了上去，他动情的厮磨着Arthit柔软的唇瓣，Kongphop的舌尖撬开了他的皓齿，果然还是那令他着迷的甜腻味道。

Kongphop的舌头在他的口腔里翻搅着，灵敏的划过Arthit敏感的上颚，刺激的Arthit全身颤抖，在他怀里渐渐就失去了挣扎的力气，狭窄的隔间里只剩下了两个人粗重的喘息声。

Kongphop单手解开了他的皮带，骨节分明的手指顺着他内裤的边缘探了进去，随即边一把我住了他已经泫然欲泣的分身，略施技巧的套弄起来。

几乎是一张白纸的Arthit哪里受得了这种刺激，更何况玩弄他的还是那个让他朝思暮想的男人，很快，他咬紧的牙关中就泄露出了耐人回味的呻吟，双腿也打着颤，不得不抓住Kongphop的肩膀才不至于腿软的跌到地上。

他的指尖泛白，死死的抓着Kongphop的肩膀，一颗颗的汗珠顺着他扬起的脖颈流了下来，喉结也微微抖动着，发出呜咽声。

“嗯...唔～够...够了...住手...”

Kongphop的手攥着他的玉茎发狠的撸动着，外面那一层表皮被他拨开，嫩红色的竿茎便露了出，Arthit分身的前端开始分泌出了腥咸的液体，他的胸膛随着Kongphop手上的动作剧烈起伏着，生理泪水在湿润的眼眶中打转，整个人便陷入了无尽的情欲中，像一个落水的人在汪洋大海中找寻着浮木。

“学长小点声哦，这是卫生间可随时都会有人进来。”

Kongphop的话是这么说着，但是手上的动作却没有放缓一丝，反而还变本加厉的欺负着Arthit，他的指甲探进了Arthit那个流着蜜液的小口处轻轻的搜刮着，过激的刺激像是细小的电流，直达Arthit的大脑皮层，又痛又爽的感觉令他头晕目眩，几乎要失声惊喘着发泄出来。

可是一想到Kongphop的话，他便立刻清醒了几分，只得死死的咬住下唇来承受这接踵而至的欢愉快感。

“唔...！！嗯...～”

终于他似乎承受不住这一波一波的刺激，在Kongphop的套弄下泄了出来，他大口大口的呼吸着空气，全身一软就跌进了Kongphop结实的胸膛里，Kongphop单手搂着他，替他穿好了裤子。

看着自己怀里衣衫不整的人，Kongphop的小腹窜起一阵燥热，他很想现在在这就把人儿给办了，只是这里的空间太小，他也没有提前准备，再加上这可是和他家学长的第一次，好歹要留一个比较舒服的印象吧。

于是Kongphop半抱着全身无力的Arthit走出了卫生间，直奔二楼迅速走去。

正守在入口处的服务生意会的一笑便领着他们走到了最尽头的一个房间。

一进屋，Kongphop直接就将晕晕乎乎的Arthit压在了床上，骨骼均长的手指迫不及待的撩开他的衣服，此时Arthit白皙的肌肤下泛着一层薄红，起伏的胸膛上点缀了两颗挺立的红樱，在布料的摩擦下微微充血，Kongphop湿润的舌尖舔过上唇，他的目光直勾勾的看了一会，便毫不犹豫的俯下身，一口咬住了那饱满的乳珠，又酥又麻还伴随着丝丝疼痛令Arthit猛的弓起腰试图躲避着陌生的快感。

Kongphop哪能如他所愿，见他挣扎便一把扣住了他的腰将人紧紧的按在了大床上，变本加厉的欺负起来那可怜的小肉珠，他的舌尖刮过Arthit的乳晕又转而顶住了那颗挺立的乳头向下压去，引来了身下人止不住的战栗。

“嗯～不要...”

“学长不想要吗？”Kongphop的另一手探到了他的身下褪掉了他的衣物，Arthit那刚刚发泄过的分身又有了抬头的迹象，他一边攥住了揉搓一边反问道。

“唔...疼...0062！嗯～”

Arthit连叫Kongphop的学号都染上了一丝情欲，听的Kongphop更是口干舌燥，所以的血液翻腾着都向他的身下涌去，终于他抛弃了最后的理智，掰开了Arthit修长白皙的大腿，取过床头的润滑剂，挤了差不多大半管进了Arthit的菊穴中，冰凉的润滑剂很快就化在了Arthit高热的肠壁内，随着他小穴的收缩不断的被挤出体内。

Kongphop的手指很快就捅了进去，慢慢的翻搅着，异物的插入感让Arthit皱着眉头，咬着牙忍耐着，他的身上挂了细细的汗珠。

“嗯...可以了...快点。”

“学长这是等不及了吗？”

Arthit真的忍受不了Kongphop这种不紧不慢的手法，他手指擦过的每一寸都像是被虫蚁啃噬着，酥麻难耐。

终于Kongphop解开了自己裤子的拉链，那根粗大的分身立刻就弹了出来打在了Arthit圆润的屁股上，他用硕大的前端蹭了蹭Arthit的穴口，直到身下人又发出了难耐的轻吟，他才直直的捅了进去。

紧实的小穴夹着他粗大的分身吞吐着，Kongphop还未等他适应就摆动起腰，第一次承受这样刺激的Arthit扬起了脖颈，被这分身操的喉咙间止不住的发出呜咽，哪里还有那高高在上的教头模样。

“学长你知不知道你站在高台上，那强装镇定的模样有多么的诱人，嗯？”Kongphop又向里顶了顶，Arthit闷哼了一声，抬起软绵绵的手抵住了他的胸膛，“太...太深了...嗯...”

Kongphop将他翻了个身，让他以趴跪的姿势对着自己，粗大的分身还被他含在体内，这样的姿势反而捅得更深了些，Kongphop那硕大肿胀的前端恰好顶在了Arthit敏感的前列腺，爽的他全身战栗眼前闪过一瞬的白光，过电一般的快感刺激着他全身神经。

见状，Kongphop的唇角勾起了一个弧度，他坏心眼儿的扣住Arthit的腰，粗大的分身退出了一点便又长驱直入的捅进了Arthit的小穴深处，每一次都精准的撞到那敏感的一点，他的进攻有条不紊，直到操的身下人连脚趾都蜷缩起来，断断续续的发出带着奶音的哭腔，那白色的床单都被Arthit的手指绞的皱皱巴巴，Kongphop才大发善心的停了下来，竟发现Arthit早在他的过度索取中泄了出来白灼喷溅了一床单，还有几滴沾在了他自己的小腹上。

“学长这么爽吗？”

Kongphop轻轻拍了拍Arthit的屁股，有些欠揍的明知故问到，但是被折腾的半昏迷的Arthit哪里顾得上理他，整个人陷在床里只顾着呼吸新鲜的空气。

他也没打算继续再折腾这个人，第一次怎么可能承受得住，只能匆匆的发泄在了他的小穴里。

白色的液体从那个开合的小穴中被缓缓的挤了出来，淫靡不堪。

——————————

半晌后，

Kongphop搂着Arthit轻声在他耳边说道，“我喜欢你学长...早在看见你的第一眼我便对你产生了想法，我喜欢你的一切，你的好脾气坏脾气一切都在我眼里是那么的可爱。”

“你是不是也喜欢我？尽管我顶撞了你还爱强出头，但是你不还是对我动心了吗？所以...要不要和我在一起？”

——“好。”

【END.】


End file.
